Le ciel
by Bri Weirdo
Summary: El despertador suena. Una mañana comienza. "Y comienza toda la odisea de Francis para lograr que Jeanne salga de la cama y se preparé para que vaya a la universidad."


**Pues aquí estoy yo de nuevo, trayendo un nuevo fic Franne (Francis x Jeanne). De nuevo es un fic que no tiene dark feels, aunque temo decir que ahora mismo en mi libreta quedan los que sí tienen feels oscuros y sádicos... Que los tengo, aunque parezca que no. Ésto es una ñoñería que precisamente está escrita con esa finalidad, en mi libreta está escrita hasta con tinta rosa. Y aunque en un principio tenía otro título, lo cierto es que quiero hacer una segunda continuación de la historia. Si esto marca los primeros instantes de la mañana en estos dos (Le ciel) también quiero escribir los instantes antes de dormir (Le enfer). Aunque como todavía no lo tengo escrito y siento que falta mucho para ello, subo esta parte que se la dedico a una amiga que hace nada, -¿ayer?- fue su cumpleaños y solamente ha leído una de las pequeñas partes... **

**Extrañamente, la historia se puede ver como un Universo Alterno o como uno normal. Si se considera Universo Alterno, se basa en el mismo universo que "Se ha equivocado, pero podemos hablar". Esta indicación es mayormente para las edades de los personajes. Buena lectura~**

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Himaruya. Yo solo les doy una final rosa a ellos, que se lo merecen... Creo yo.**_

* * *

**Le Ciel**

La alarma del reloj suena. Son las siete y media de la mañana. El hombre se intenta mover, primero de manera algo violenta de la impresión, luego, cuando nota que una figura más pequeña y frágil se remueve encima de su pecho, se detiene, la abraza con una mano y apaga el despertador con la otra. Amanece un nuevo día.

Tras mirar el techo sin soltar a la joven, se vuelve a ella. Parece haber cogido de nuevo el sueño, verla dormir es todo un espectáculo que hace que muchas mañanas pierda la noción del tiempo. Últimamente hace más frío, y aunque duerman abrigados, ella se pega a su cuerpo. Normalmente es él quien amanece abrazándola por la espalda, y por ello está poco acostumbrado, pero no le incomoda, al contrario.

Ve su rostro sereno apoyado en su pecho, los ojos cerrados con suavidad, los labios entreabiertos y escucha su respiración relajada. De las sábanas surge una mano que se aferra al pijama del hombre. Alza una mano para acariciar, luego pasa a la mejilla.

—Jeanne, mon amour—Susurra notando, por como arruga muy levemente el ceño una vez, que ha despertado, o al menos, no está tan dormida—Tienes que levantarte

Y comienza toda la odisea de Francis para lograr que Jeanne salga de la cama y se preparé para que vaya a la universidad.

La rubia se da media vuelta, soltando a su novio, para meterse por completo debajo de las sábanas, cabeza incluida, y Francis suspira girándose hacia ella y acariciando su cintura por encima de las sábanas, ella da un respingo y solo se aferra más a la tela, encogiéndose un poco.

—Ma vie, voy a ducharme, quiero verte fuera de la cama cuando salga—Le susurra cerca del oído antes de salir de la cama y caminar hacia el cuarto de baño del dormitorio.

Sin embargo sabe que cuando salga del baño, a medio vestir y con el cabello mojado, ella seguirá en la misma postura, e incluso puede que se haya vuelto a quedar dormida. Aquellos es casi una rutina.

Francis sale del baño y apoyado en el umbral, observa el lugar que ocupa en la cama, mientras se echa hacia atrás el pelo, antes de subirse de rodillas en el mueble para empezar a hacerle cosquillas por la cintura y la espalda que sacan melodiosas risas de debajo de las sábanas, junto a movimientos algo bruscos y algunos "¡para!" entre risas. Obedece casi al instante y se aparta levemente para ver como sale de las finas sábanas parte de su cabeza, solo saca los ojos, que le miran con una acentuada rojez en el resto del rostros.

—Bonjour, ma bébé—Saluda el hombre con una dulce sonrisa, que haría que ella volviera a ocultar la cabeza

—B-bonjour…—Su voz es tímida y suave.

—¿Qué quieres desayunar?

Y sacaría de nuevo su cabeza, esta vez entera, para mirarle a los ojos, parpadeando dulcemente antes de omitir un pequeño bostezo infantil que lograría que el rubio se acercara a ella y la abrazará tirando de su pequeño cuerpo para dejarla encima de sus piernas.

—C-cualquier cosa…—Responde dejando caer las sábanas por sus brazos, mostrando el pijama. Él, en aquellos momentos, siempre se queda mirándola con la sonrisa tonta por que todavía no se creé que sea ella lo primero que ve al empezar el aburrido día y lo último que ve al finalizar la agotadora jornada. Esa mirada hace que ella enrojezca más riendo un poco—Vamos a llegar tarde…—Es capaz de murmurar sin mirarle diréctamente.

Él sigue su risa, y se acerca a sus labios, los cuales roza suavemente

—¿Ahora te importa eso?—Ella aprieta la camisa a medio abotonar de él, cerrando los ojos y dando inicio a esa sesión mañanera de besos.

El francés la acuesta en la cama, quedando encima suya, mientras la despoja de la sábana que todavía tapaba algo de su cuerpo, y le servía de coraza, sin que ella oponga resistencia. Sonríe en el beso, sujetando sus dos manos por la muñeca con una sola para poder quitarle, entre caricias, el pijama sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

Y aunque le excita demasiado tenerla en esa postura y sin ropa, se tiene que obligar a parar. Hace diez minutos que son las ocho.

Mientras le da una nueva sesión de besos, suelta sus muñecas pasando las manos por sus brazos a la vez que se separa de ella. Resulta curioso que a pesar de que ese acto se ha convertido en algo habitual para ellos, ella siga tan sonrojada como la primera vez. O quizás más.

Abre los claros ojos y le mira con dulzura e inocencia. Él tiene ambas manos apoyadas a cada lado de su rostro y suspira.

—Ve a ducharte mientras hago el desayuno—Murmura quitándose de encima. Sin embargo ella tiene otras ideas. Sale de la cama y se acerca al armario para sacar una corbata con la que se acerca a él.

Francis sonríe al ver a la francesa caminar en ropa interior de un lado a otro de la habitación. Le encanta ver como se ha acostumbrado a dejarse lucir de tal forma, y sólo para él. Cuando la tiene al alcance sus manos, la abraza desde la cintura, sentándola en una rodilla para besar levemente sus labios.

Jeanne sonríe poniéndole bien la camisa, antes de colocarle la corbata con cierta maña. El rubio solo se queda mirando el movimiento de sus pequeñas y níveas manos.

—Ahora ve a arreglarte, que acabarás llegar tarde—Le pide con voz suave, aunque al contrario de dejar que se levanta, la abraza con fuerza haciendo que ella apoye la cabeza en su pecho.

—Tengo que prepararme, mon amour… Además… tengo frío—Tiembla de manera leve en sus brazos.

El francés le acaricia desde los brazos hasta los muslos, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina a medida que sus manos rozaban la piel de la rubia, para coger una de las sábanas y cubrir el cuerpo semidesnudo, soltándola poco a poco.

Jeanne acaba levantándose de sus piernas y caminando al cuarto de baño, arrastrando la tela por el camino.

—No tardo—Le promete entrando en el lugar, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Él se tumba durante unos instantes en la cama, sigue estando caliente por ella.

Aunque recuerda que debe preparar todavía el desayuno y sale de la habitación. En el reloj acababan de marcar las ocho y media.


End file.
